


Knowing Now

by Moonmist_Fire



Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [9]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Cute, F/F, Happy Ending, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: Cat and Jade have a little secret that, together, they're keeping from their boyfriends.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine
Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557520
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Knowing Now

They lay upon Jade’s mattress, the only sound their moans and breaths. They had lain there the entire afternoon, and this was how they had spent every minute of it - hot and rising up against each other, giving and taking, pushing and pulling. It was a state that was now familiar between the two of them, something they had shared for many months despite the danger of it; and they showed no signs of stopping.

Cat’s phone had rung five times during the course of their day together, because it wasn’t common for her at all to be skipping school, and of course her boyfriend Robbie was worried about her. But five times, his call had gone unanswered, either because one of the girls was moaning too loudly to hear the ringing; or because they were lying together, breathless and too spent to move, in each other’s arms during one of their short breaks.

The sixth time he called, Jade was on top and in the middle of her arduous undertaking. She was watching Cat squirm and moan and whimper beneath her as she hammered into her with three fingers, and it was then that she heard her own phone ring. Jade smirked and quit squeezing Cat’s breast, reaching for the nightstand, much to Cat’s chagrin - even though she never stopped her hand.

“L-leave it. Come back,” Cat managed, the whine in her voice creeping in. Jade smirked because she knew she had Cat right where she wanted her. Her suspicions were confirmed when Cat placed her hand upon Jade’s cheek and added, her voice low and sultry, “Touch me, Jadey.”

“Hush, or I’ll stop.” Jade wasn't going to let herself be swayed by Cat's ordinary charm no matter how much she wanted to give in. Her words shut Cat up quickly, and the small hand fell resignedly to Jade’s shoulder. Jade didn’t stop thrusting as she checked who was calling, a sly grin coming to her face. _Robbie Shapiro._ “This’ll be interesting.”

Before Cat could ask what she meant, Jade had accepted the call. “Hey, Robbie,” Jade greeted, sounding uncharacteristically cheerful. Anyone who knew Jade knew that that tone meant trouble. Indeed, Cat immediately knew Jade had something up her sleeve, and her eyes went wide as she looked at Jade, her expression full of questions and fear.

“Jade? Are you okay?” Robbie asked on the line.

“I’m just peachy,” Jade grinned as she pressed the phone between her cheek and her shoulder so she could use both her hands on Cat, letting her now free hand trail up and down Cat’s stomach. She loved to watch Cat shiver. She slid her fingers along the length of Cat’s waist, feeling the peach fuzz there standing on end, drowning in Cat’s labored breaths and alarmed eyes. “Why’d you call?”

“Well, I was wondering if you knew where Cat was. She hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts, and she didn’t come to school today. Neither did you. We all kinda figured you two were hanging out.” He paused before adding, “Are you?”

“Well, sure, that’s one way to put it,” Jade replied cryptically, grinning as Cat panicked underneath her. Cat had managed to regain control of her limbs enough to prop herself up on the bed with her elbows, looking up imploringly at Jade.

 _“Jade, get off the phone!”_ she begged in a whisper, and Jade couldn’t help finding the flush rising in her cheeks the most endearing thing in the world. She smirked before placing her hand against Cat’s chest, pressing her back down upon the mattress once more. And with the way Jade was treating her down below, Cat couldn’t really find the resolve within her to protest again. She melted and tried to conceal her moans the best she could; Jade suppressed a chuckle at the effort.

“Is she okay? Why’d you guys skip?” Robbie asked.

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Jade replied. She didn’t wait for an answer before she lowered the phone to Cat, an unsympathetic smirk on her face. Cat was frozen. She shook her head frantically.

“C’mon, Kitten. It’s your _boyfriend,”_ Jade grunted amusedly (and with an unmistakable hint of scorn) before placing the phone in Cat’s trembling hand. Cat had no choice. With a gulp, she lifted it to her ear and tried to hoist her personality back into her voice.

“H-hi, baby!” Cat chirped nervously, her voice two octaves too high. Jade snorted as she kept up the fast pace with her fingers, rolling Cat’s nipples between her fingers with her other hand. Cat was squirming, her eyes begging Jade to at _least_ tone it down a little bit, and Jade didn’t oblige at all.

“Hey there, cutie!” Robbie greeted. The relief was clear in his tone; Jade felt her blood run hot. She pounded harder and faster into Cat, and maybe if the circumstances hadn’t been what they were right now, Cat would have been quite smug about the fact that Jade was jealous of Robbie. “Why weren’t you at school today? Jade didn’t do anything to you, did she?”

“N-no, she -” Cat was cut off as Jade pinched her nipple harshly. Cat gasped and clutched the phone to her chest, giving Jade a helpless, pleading expression before bringing the phone back to her ear. Jade ignored the look, grinning as she bent forward to kiss Cat’s breasts softly, licking and sucking as she pleased. Cat’s free hand went to the headboard as she bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut tightly, holding on for dear life. “She would never do… anything. We’re just, um… we’re, y-you know, we had a sleepover last night, and we slept in a little late, and then we didn’t really want to-to-to go to school, and, um, yeah!”

“You’re breathing really hard, Cat. Are you sure you’re okay? Are you sick?” Robbie asked, his voice tinny and far away. Cat’s eyes were fluttering open and shut again. She was having trouble focusing on her boyfriend’s words because there was this beautiful girl glowering on top of her, thrumming into her, numbing her thoughts with liquid pleasure. And she couldn’t help but notice the glimmer of triumph in Jade’s eyes at her disablement, a sight that only set her stomach alight with butterflies. Really, Jade _was_ quite beautiful… gorgeous. Stunning. Cat wished she knew more words, but she also knew that even if she did, those words would never be able to trace Jade’s face sufficiently, to sculpt Jade’s body creditably. Cat had always noticed Jade, but she’d also always pretended it didn’t mean anything; after all, didn’t every girl wonder what it would be like to kiss her best friend? Didn’t every girl want to dance with and touch her best friend? Didn’t every girl want to dissolve into nothing but breath and groans, melting upon a bed, watching the world rock before her until everything froze and burst into light - all because of her best friend?

Cat soon learned that, no, _not_ every girl wanted that with her best friend. And now, indeed, she hadn’t any need to wonder about what those things felt like any longer - especially not that last one. So why was she still with Robbie? The answer was complicated. It was to keep her parents from worrying - because if she (and Jade) could have what she wanted, she would be Jade’s girlfriend. Her parents had already had their suspicions about her and Jade, and she didn’t want to promote such speculation, so she had jumped gleefully into Robbie’s arms the day he’d asked her to be his girlfriend. She also stayed to spare Robbie’s feelings, since Cat really never wanted to hurt anybody. Jade always made it clear that she was disapproving of Cat and Robbie’s relationship; but whenever she voiced her opinion, Cat would point out that _she_ was still with _Beck,_ and the two would glare at each other before wondering at their predicament and collapsing apologetically, wordlessly, into each other’s arms. They both wanted to be with each other more than anything, but both of them had boyfriends, and neither of them had parents who would love them if they dated.

What they didn’t know was that the phone call happening at the present moment would soon dispel at least some of the convolution of the situation.

“Cat?”

Robbie’s voice jarred her and lurched her back into the present. “I-I’m fine!” Cat squeaked, her voice breaking as Jade bent her head down and began lapping at her love button. Her mind turned to jelly as she felt a hot tongue swirling messy circles around her clit, and the fingers continued to hammer into her. Hot and heavy. Sometimes, Jade would slow down just to tease her and watch her writhe beneath her. Cat’s head was spinning. The hand at the headboard went to Jade’s hair where it held back the raven tresses and pushed her needily closer, right where Cat wanted her, right where Cat needed it. “J-just… I just… ran up the stairs… I’m still… catching my breath. _Ah!”_ Cat yelped when Jade curved her fingers upwards suddenly, and it sent hot, floundering waves of pleasures rocketing through her. Her thighs raised up on either side of Jade’s head; Cat’s toes were curling. At her hair, Cat’s hand balled into a fist. Surely, it couldn’t be much longer…

“What was that? What’s wrong?” Robbie asked. _Why did he ask so many questions?_ Cat heard Jade’s teeth click in annoyance and knew she was wondering the same thing. Cat squirmed, exasperated.

“I-I’m fine, Robbie! I - um, I just stubbed my toe!” Cat lied, her nails curving into Jade’s scalp. Her jaw clenched tightly; she wanted so badly to moan. Jade’s mouth was making the most unholy of noises down there between her legs, and she _knew_ she wouldn’t be able to last much longer. “R-Robbie, I really, really gotta go, I -”

“Don’t go, sweetheart. I want to talk to you. I miss you.” Cat would’ve found that sweet at any other time, but right now, all she wanted was to scream out her pleasure, and Robbie was the only thing preventing that. The desire increased tenfold as Jade began grazing past an especially sweet spot in her core. Cat could, all of a sudden, barely control her limbs, let alone her mouth. Something was bunching up, tight and hot, within her. She couldn’t conceal her breaths any longer. They came out wet and warm and desperate.

“R-Robbie, I can’t - I - you need to… _oh…”_ Cat cut off the moan just as it threatened to leave her lips. Jade had grazed past the spot again, and Cat’s body had reacted accordingly: her back arched high up off the bed, her muscles clenched, and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp. It was like Jade knew what she was doing - and she probably did, considering how well she knew Cat’s body now.

“I need to what?”

“Y-you’ve gotta -”

Jade snapped her fingers forward and drew her tongue across the length of Cat’s clit. Cat hissed through her teeth, hips rocking.

“I don’t think I can -”

Jade curved her fingers teasingly into the sweet spot and held it there, motionless. Her tongue dragged across her lips hungrily as she saw Cat’s eyes roll back in her head, chest heaving, her nails digging into Jade’s scalp.

“Cat?”

“Robbie, I need to talk to you lat - _oh-h-h-h, J-Jadey!”_ Cat suddenly cried, and the hand holding the phone shot out as fast as it could, away from her mouth. Jade had begun to pound ruthlessly into the sweet spot without any restraint, and it had broken Cat in two as she began thrashing and writhing uncontrollably in pleasure. Fireworks exploded in her head and she moaned, loudly, as the phone tumbled from her shaking hands onto the floor. Jade watched with a starving expression as Cat arched completely off the bed and pealed like she was a bell Jade had just struck, and was striking, over and over; and, just like a bell’s toll, the profundity of her climax reverberated hot and loud through her again and again, each round racing white-hot through her veins, traveling up her body and back down again to her toes, up and down, filling her up entirely until Cat was sure that the room truly was spinning around her, and that she would never, ever walk again.

When it was finally over, she relaxed her thighs which had clenched involuntarily around Jade’s head. Her eyes fluttered shut as she struggled to catch her breath and the thoughts came rushing back, tripping over each other. She couldn’t keep up with them and let them flood behind her eyelids as she panted the breath back into her lungs.

Jade smiled and dutifully slipped her fingers from Cat’s core. She leaned over the bed and grabbed her phone from the floor, and it was vibrating with the intensity of Robbie’s _‘Are you okay?’_ and _‘What just happened?’_

“Bye bye, Robbie,” Jade told him smugly before she hung up, and she knew he knew now, and that soon, Beck would, too. She placed her phone back on the nightstand and descended upon Cat again, who still wasn’t quite aware of the world, eyes melted and glazed over, considerably dazed. Jade pressed her lips fondly against Cat’s. Cat returned the kiss weakly and for as long as she could, but before long, those soft, sweet lips had lulled her into a peaceful, sweet rest.

* * *

The next day, Robbie and Beck avoided both of them. It bothered neither Jade nor Cat in the slightest, for they were too absorbed by each other to notice how the others were staring at them questioningly. Around them, Hollywood Arts buzzed about how Jade had kissed a _girl -_ and it was _Cat,_ no less! - and how it was rumored that, now, they were _dating?!_

The others knew to not question it, no matter how awkward it had become around the new couple. There was a mutual understanding among the entire group that the day before, a chapter had ended for Jade and Cat separately, and another had opened for Jade and Cat together. It was a set of blank pages stretching forth, abound in possibility, steeped in hope. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

And even though Jade had made sure to stomp on the toes of those who dared stare at them too long or, God forbid, _ask_ about her and Cat, Jade could tell that the unpleasant attention had taken its toll on Cat. So, at the end of the day, Jade offered to take her out for ice cream and dinner (in that order), and Cat had looked up at her Jadey - her _lover_ \- and beamed so bright that it lit up the world. They jumped into Jade’s car and sang the entire way to the ice cream parlor, hands joined between them.

At the present moment, it was no longer necessary to right the wrongs of the old chapter; there was only the new, and Cat and Jade were more than ready to begin writing it, knowing now that they could brave anything together.


End file.
